


Yo soy el Sexto

by malurette



Series: Des trous, des p'tits trous... [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Arrancar, Crack, Drabble Collection, Dude Looks Like A Lady, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, UST, does this remind you of anything
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics Luppi/Grimmjow. 1ère vignette : 1er baiser. 2ème: Un coup de hasard. 3ème: Dépouiller. 4ème: UST. 5ème: Chaton. 6ème: Un gros sabre. 7ème : User de la cravache. 8ème : 5 petits faits. 9ème : Une scène figurée. 10ème : Ce type n'est pas une nana !<br/>11ème : Grand retour !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Premier baiser sanglant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow a mordu Luppi et a failli lui arracher deux tentacules...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Brutes !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Luppi Antenor/Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez  
>  **Genre :** love/hate  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Note/Avertissement :** characterization un peu bancale, c’était mon premier essai et à l’époque je maîtrisais très mal ces persos.  Ça s'améliorera à partir du 3 ou 4ème drabble.  
>  **Prompt :** le premier baiser de Rupi et Grimmjow, pour Sakoni/Koklico (mème à bisoux – novembre ’06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Un jour qu’ils ~~s’entretuaient pour le plaisir de se battre~~ _s’entraînaient_ ensemble, Luppi a attrapé Grimmjow et l’a embrassé de force "juste pour voir" si ça le mettrait encore plus en colère que de l’insulter, ou si ça aurait l’effet l’inverse.

Grimmjow l’a mordu et a failli lui arracher deux tentacules, a râlé tout ce qu’il pouvait, mais les fois suivantes il n’a pas protesté (du moins verbalement).

Vu l’instabilité de Grimmjow, Luppi ne le tient jamais pour acquis et s’amuse à recommencer encore et encore.


	2. Chacun son tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où deux Arrancar se disputent de façon étonnamment triviale pour qui les connaît mieux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Chacun son tour ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Luppi Antenor, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez  
>  **Genre :** nawak  
>  **Gradation :** de G à PG-13 selon ce dont vous imaginez qu’ils parlent (quoi ? ça pourrait juste être des lits superposés dans un dortoir d’Arrancar...)  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** Rupi/Grimmjow, "janken" pour Sakoni/Koklico (Noël ’06/Nouvel An ’07)  
>  **Avertissement :** c’était mon premier drabble sur eux et à l’époque, je les maîtrisais vraiment mal – les prochains seront moins OOC et moins tartes, normalement.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« C’est moi qui suis au-dessus, ce soir.  
\- Nan, c’est _moi_.  
\- J’en ai marre d’être toujours au-dessous, là c’est _mon_ tour !  
\- Le jour où tu me battras !  
\- Attends voir ! »

Impossible, hélas, de se départager ; à chaque coup donné, un rendu aussitôt, à chaque tentacule empoigné et immobilisé, un nouveau qui surgissait. Et comme chaque fois, ça s’éternise à n’en plus finir… jusqu’à ce qu’à bout de souffle, ils envisagent de concéder le match nul :

« Bon… on décide au janken ?  
\- Ça, pas question ! je ne suis pas fini, je peux encore te battre ! »


	3. On appelle ça "dépouiller"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un morceau de peau arraché, et avec cela...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** On appelle ça "dépouiller"  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Luppi Antenor, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez  
>  **Genre :** sadique  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « la façon dont le numéro de Grimmy a été effacé et ce serait bien que se soit le fait de Luppi »   
>  pour BlackLullaby sur fic_sur_demande  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : arc des Arrancar _of course_ , plutôt début - maintenant le chapitre précis concerné ‘me rappelle plus quand mais ça date…  
>  **Avertissement :** torture  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 480

Ce connard de Tōsen lui avait fait _mal_ , en lui arrachant le bras. Grimmjow serrait sa main valide sur le moignon de son épaule. Il ne manquait plus, pour parfaire cet instant merdique, qu’une voix excessivement joyeuse vienne déranger sa retraite :  
« Grimmjow Jeagerjaques ? j’ai une grande nouvelle pour toi : le Seigneur Aizen t’a déchu de ton rang et me l’offre.  
\- Prends-le si tu peux, demi-portion, » cracha Grimmjow au nouvel arrivant. Le visage poupin de Luppi se fendit d’un sourire mauvais.

Les tentacules firent irruption. Grimmjow eut beau lutter, avec un seul bras, il n’était plus de taille ; ils le clouèrent au sol.  
« Plus tu te débattras, plus longtemps tu souffriras, tu sais.  
\- Attends deux minutes et c’est toi qui vas souffrir ! »

Vaine menace : un tentacule plongea dans le trou laissé par son cœur arraché, lui tirant un hurlement. Quel qu’en soit l’emplacement sur le torse d’un hollow, la douleur est la même pour tous.  
Une griffe émergea au bout d’un autre tentacule, luisant sourdement dans la pénombre, et courut sur sa peau. Délicatement, Luppi arracha la portion d’épiderme portant son chiffre, dépouillant Grimmjow de son statut.

Il se le plaqua contre la joue et l’y maintint du bout des doigts. Quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent le long de sa joue et de son poignet.  
« Qu’en penses-tu ? il me va mieux qu’à toi, non ? Tu as une préférence pour l’endroit où je vais le porter, maintenant, ce joli numéro 6 ? »  
Grimmjow serra les dents, ravalant sa douleur et son humiliation.  
« Bon, si tu ne veux pas me répondre… »  
Méthodiquement, Luppi frappa de ses tentacules chaque point sensible du corps de Grimmjow, le laissant incapable du moindre mouvement.

« M’occuper de toi n’était pas aussi divertissant que j’espérais, conclut le nouvel Espada Sexta en abandonnant son jouet cassé. Mais après tout, venant de quelqu’un que le Seigneur Aizen a jugé inapte, je n’aurais pas dû m’attendre à grand-chose…  
\- La… ferme… sale mioche.  
\- Ooh, tu arrives encore à parler ? Dommage que tu n’aies rien d’intéressant à dire.  
\- La prochaine fois qu’on se reverra… je te ferai la peau. »

Luppi exhiba le lambeau de chair sanglant qu’il avait encore à la main :  
« En attendant, c’est moi qui ai pris la tienne. Mais j’attends ça avec impatience… Viens me la reprendre si tu t’en crois capable. »

La haine dans les yeux de l’Espada déchu le fit rire et rajouter encore :  
« J’ai changé d’avis, finalement, je n’ai pas envie de me trimballer avec ta peau sur la mienne. Je me ferai faire un tatouage plus élégant que le tien. En attendant, je le garde quand même. En souvenir. »

Ce disant, il se le fourra dans une manche.  
« À une prochaine peut-être, mon chou ? »


	4. À se taper la tête...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Il le hait, il vous jure qu’il le hait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À se taper la tête contre les murs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Grimmjow Jaegerjacques, Luppi  
>  **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "à se taper la tête contre les murs" + contrainte accessoire "UST" pour 31_jours (o8 décembre ’07)  
>  **\+ Prompt :** "rien ne sert de le nier" pour Ishime (Avent ’07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 275

C’est à se taper la tête contre les murs. Grimmjow vous le dira : il déteste ce petit prétentieux de Luppi, avec ses manières de chochotte, sa cruauté – parce que ce connard se sert de mots au lieu de taper honnêtement sur le monde, ouais. C’est pas des façons de faire, ça.  
Quand il le croise par hasard, il n’a qu’une envie, c’est de l’étrangler jusqu’à ce qu’il se taise. L’étrangler d’une seule main, et ça serait bien s’il en avait une deuxième de libre pour lui montrer un peu ce qu’il peut faire quand il tient quelqu’un à sa merci.

Une poupée dans ce genre, ça mérite d’être donné comme trophée à un guerrier valeureux. Ce joli visage et ce corps gracile seraient plus à leur place au bout d’une laisse à ses pieds, pas sur un champ de bataille. Ne parlons même pas de l’usage de son zanpakutō à tentacules…

Et au lieu de ça, ce petit con le nargue du haut d’une puissance qu’il ne devrait pas avoir. C’est Grimmjow qui devrait le dominer et s’en faire obéir, pas l’inverse. Et pourtant… il a été vaincu par ce bout de rien.  
Il vous dira aussi qu’il le méprise et ne lui accorde pas plus d’attention qu’à un insecte à écraser, mais ça serait mentir. Rien ne sert de le nier : ce qu’il éprouve pour Luppi, c’est carrément une haine obsessive. Il ne se calmera que s’il arrive à le soumettre et l’humilier à son tour.


	5. Mon gros chaton...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Je ferai de toi mon animal domestique."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un gros chaton  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Luppi Antenor vs Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez  
>  **Genre :** sadique  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « qu’arriverait-il si Luppi ou Grimmjow se trouvait changé en animal ? »  
>  pour Sakoni/Koklico lors du mème-des-animaux (été ’08)   
> **Avertissements :** SM, D/s, pet-play  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc des Arrancar  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Élevé au rang de Sexta Espada, Luppi avait une requête concernant son prédécesseur :  
« Puisqu’il ne sert plus à rien, Seigneur Aizen, me le donnerez-vous ?  
\- Si cela t’amuse... »

Ainsi fut fait. Grimmjow fut enchaîné et livré à Luppi.

« Ma joli panthère... Tu es mon animal de compagnie, maintenant. Tu porteras un collier. »

En fait d’animal domestique, Grimmjow était une bestiole sauvage, mal élevée, qui tentait de mordre chaque fois que Luppi l’approchait.

« Si nos positions étaient inversées, sale morpion, tu ronronnerais, cracha Grimmjow, dégoûté.  
\- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Et toi, quel bruit fais-tu quand je te caresse ? »

Un grondement, sourd, plein de menace. Le roi des panthères n’est pas un chaton, et de toute façon, un chat ne s’apprivoise pas. À la moindre occasion, se jura Grimmjow, non seulement il reprendrait sa liberté et son titre, mais il réduirait ce Luppi en pâtée pour chien, pour effacer l’humiliation.


	6. Compensation mon cul !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aah, ce sabre..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Compensation, mon cul !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Grimmjow Jaegerjacques, Luppi Antenor, Ichimaru Gin  
>  **Genre :** pervers ♥  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Gin/Rupi/Grimmjow, ce n'est pas la taille de l'épée qui compte »   
>  sur le Grand Kink Mème Multi-Fandom Anonyme en Français  
>  **Avertissements :** sword fetish, D/s, mention de tentacules et de non-con  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 404 ~~porn not found, aww.~~

Donner la place d’ _Espada sexta_ à ce minable de Luppi ? Pour Grimmjow, c’est une hérésie. Ce truc ridicule, avec son zanpakutō nain ? On se moque de lui !

Luppi ricane en entendant cela. (Non, en fait, ricaner, ça serait bon pour un homme, « un vrai ». Luppi, lui, glousse comme une fille.)  
« Ce n'est pas la taille… de l'épée, qui compte. C’est la manière de s’en servir, tout le monde le sait. Par exemple, tu crois que tu m’impressionnes avec ton gros sabre ? »  
(Vu les commentaires qu’il fait dessus, oui ! Même s’il se fera démembrer avant de l’avouer directement à l’intéressé.)  
« Mais tu sais, on dit qu’avoir une grosse, grosse épée c’est compenser son angoisse pour… autre chose. Hehehe, oops, désolé. »

Grimmjow ferait volontiers taire ce singe. À coups de sabre de préférence. Mais il le sait, s’il l’attaque, Luppi ripostera avec Trepadora. Et Grimmjow n’a pas la moindre envie de se frotter à ses tentacules, c’est répugnant. Et affreusement humiliant, s’il venait à se faire bloquer par eux. Mieux vaudrait miser sur la force brute et cogner à loisir sans faire appel aux armes.

Le pire dans l’affaire, c’est d’entendre Ichimaru ricaner de leur petit échange. (Vraiment ricaner. Genre, un rire de petite bête vicieuse, qui cache ses griffes et dévoile ses crocs.)  
« Va donc jusqu’au bout de ta pensée, petit : compenser quoi ?  
\- Oh, minaude Luppi, mais vous n’avez pas à compenser quoi que ce soit, _vous_. D’ailleurs, peut-être devriez-vous en faire la démonstration à cet excité. »

Gin sort son wakizashi de son fourreau et en caresse la lame, sans pour autant la déployer. Il ne dégage pas l’impression « normale » qu’il faudrait à dégainer Shinsō, on dirait qu’il fait ça juste pour se donner une contenance, sans vraiment penser à l’utiliser.  
« Ça serait tout à mon plaisir, fait-il avec légèreté, mais il faudrait demander l’autorisation au Seigneur Aizen d’abord. Si tu y tiens vraiment, va donc. »

C’est ce que Grimmjow déteste par-dessus tout avec ces deux crevures : leur tendance à se compliquer la vie et à mettre des fioritures dans tout, ce qu’ils appellent « raffinerie », au lieu de juste foncer dans le tas et de faire ce qu’ils veulent.

Pour ça, il a encore plus envie de leur écraser la gueule par terre, et redoute d’autant plus un affrontement. Se faire démolir en combat régulier par plus fort que soi, c’est une chose. Mais subir les jeux tordus de ces deux-là, c’est au-delà de ses limites.


	7. Dressage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les animaux sauvages, on le dresse à coups de cravache !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dressage  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Ichimaru Gin, Luppi Antenor ; Luppi/Grimjow Jaegerjaquez  
>  **Genre :** pet-play  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "cravache"  
> proposé par Elwan59 pour un mème à kink avec des personnages secrets – ici Luppi (été ’09)  
>  **Avertissement :** sadisme  
>  **Continuité :** arc des Arrancar : tome, je ne sais plus, 26 ou 27 ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

Luppi, en accédant au rang de Sexta Espada, a obtenu de faire de son prédécesseur sa chose. Grimmjow ne l’entend pas de cette oreille, bien sûr, et le fait savoir.

« Cet animal n’est pas bien obéissant.  
\- Si tu le veux pour toi, dresse-le-bien, rappelle Gin. Il n’est plus au service du Seigneur Aizen, il n’appartient qu’à toi de le faire obéir.  
\- Il n’aime pas son collier. Il est temps de sortir la cravache, alors ! »

Ce que Luppi fait avec une joie sauvage :  
« Panthère de mon cœur, tu as deux choix : soit tu deviens un chaton bien obéissant, soit je te fais de belles rayures de tigre. »

Grimmjow continuer à feuler, cracher et tenter de mordre et fait connaissance avec la cravache. Les traces rouges qui marbrent sa peau enchantent Luppi ; entre deux coups, il voit déjà plus loin encore :  
« Et si ça ne suffit pas, ça sera le fouet !  
\- On dirait presque que tu souhaites en arriver là, je me trompe ? »

Luppi, pour répondre à son mentor, se contente d’imiter un sourire de fauve.


	8. 5 faits et gestes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils se détestent ! vraiment !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Puisqu'ils vous disent qu'ils se détestent !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Luppi Antenor et Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez  
>  **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « petites choses - 5 faits » ; pour Sakoni (octobre '09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

1) Ils se détestent.

2) Non, _vraiment_. Grimmjow n'aime que le combat, il n'y a pas de place dans son esprit pour accorder un regard aux lopettes, même celle capable de le battre, parce que dans son système de pensée elle n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir. Et Luppi méprise ce gros rustre mal léché incapable de voir la vraie force derrière les apparences. D'abord.

3) En parlant de lécher, ils vous jureront qu'aucun des deux ne fait de fixation sur le tatouage « n°6 » de l'autre, que ça soit pour l'embrasser, le mordre ou le griffer.

4) S'ils veulent se réduire l'un l'autre en esclavage au nom de qui est vraiment le Sexto et qui n'est qu'un usurpateur, ça n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque syndrome au nom bizarre ; c'est une histoire de rapport de force.

5) En fait, ils adorent se détester (mais ils ne l'avoueront jamais).


	9. Les manches longues...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fourrer le poing dans sa grande manche..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Long sleeves are for docking_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Luppi Antenor et Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez  
>  **Genre :** UST/violent  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompts :** « Arrancar au choix - _G-rated Sex Scene_ »  
>  (qui est plutôt devenu _Does That Remind You Of Anything?_... et qui n'est plus vraiment G-rated)  
>  lors du 1er TvTropes Anon Meme chez Laitue (23 août – 1er septembre ’11)  
>  **Avertissement :** si vous comprenez le titre vous savez déjà à quoi vous attendre ; si vous ne parlez pas cet argot, procédez avec circonspection…  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 333

Combat. Bras et jambes volent, portant et parant des coups. Corps à corps, à main nue, sans sabre. Ils testent leur simple puissance physique, leur vitesse et leur agilité. Même amputé d’un bras, Grimmjow affirme qu’il reste le plus fort, Luppi entend lui prouver le contraire.  
Grimmjow esquive un coup de poing. Trop juste. La manche volante de Luppi lui fouette le visage. Alors qu’il maudit son sens vestimentaire, les pans de tissu qui volent lui cachent, pendant une précieuse seconde, l’attaque suivante.

L’instant d’après, la main de Luppi, chose rare s’il en est, apparaît, nue. Il emprisonne le poing de Grimmjow et se rétracte, le tirant dans l’obscurité chaude de sa manche.  
Un bout de langue rose apparaît au coin de ses lèvres, et c’est n’est pas l’épuisement qui le lui fait tirer ainsi. Non, c’est l’excitation du combat et le plaisir de se voir, juste un instant, dominer, qui fait ainsi résonner sa respiration et lui donne l’envie de se lécher sensuellement les lèvres. Ou de lécher celles de Grimmjow.

« Regarde ça. Ça te rappelle autre chose ? »

Par à-coups brefs, l’un et l’autre luttent pour amener ces deux poings enlacés de leur côté, Grimmjow pour se libérer de cette étreinte, Luppi pour l’approfondir. Leurs mains vont et viennent à la lisière de cette manche gourmande qui les avale.

Grimmjow grogne, Luppi étrangle un bruit de gorge nerveux.

Dans une dernière secousse plus violente, Grimmjow se dégage. Quelques gouttes de sang jaillissent en même temps que sa main qu’il retire comme de la gueule d’un fauve. Luppi lui avait planté ses ongles dans la peau pour asseoir sa prise mais, d’une vive torsion du poignet, Grimmjow a su lui rendre la pareille. Lequel a ainsi saigné sur l’autre ? Peut-être les deux.

Ce poing que Luppi a voulu s’approprier, Grimmjow l’assène avec force sur ce visage qui le nargue et cette fois Luppi n’esquive pas.

Le sang déposé par Grimmjow, mêlé encore à celui que le coup a tiré de sa lèvre éclatée, Luppi le lèche avec jubilation.


	10. Des apparences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au premier regard... et au second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des apparences trompeuses  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez/Luppi Antenor   
> **Genre :** confusion  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Grimmjow/Luppi - _Dude Looks Like a Lady_ »  
>  lors du 1er TvTropes Anon Meme chez Laitue (23 août – 1er septembre ’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Un visage d’ange, l’esquisse d’une taille souple dévoilée par la découpe de son vêtement sur les hanches, des manches longues, si longues, comme celles d’une courtisane ; un nouvel Arrancar s’avance. Ça en fait une jolie poupée, ça…  
Grimmjow n’est pas du genre à se poser trop de questions sur le genre des gens, d’habitude. Pour lui, homme ou femme peu importe, seule compte la force. Une greluche peut tout aussi être une guerrière : regardez Harribel. Mais quand même, là, ce Luppi le perturbe !

\- T’es sûr que t’es un mec, toi ?  
\- Pourquoi, tu comptes nous sortir les mêmes salades que Nnoitra sur la place des femmes dans l’Espada ?

De femme, il en a même les manières, à minauder comme une greluche, avant de se fendre d’un sourire violent et de prendre le ton le plus brutal qui soit pour suggérer,  
\- Tu veux vérifier la taille de mon… épée, chaton ?


	11. Groomjow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devinez qui est de retour ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Hello there again_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Grimmjow Jaegerjacques/Luppi Antenor  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Groomjow » pour Koklico   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** chapitres 590 et 624  
>  **Note :** dialogue-only, sera probablement _joss_ é  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

\- T’es là, toi ?  
\- Et toi alors qu’est-ce que tu fous là ?  
\- T’as une vilaine cicatrice.  
\- T’as pas vu les tiennes !  
\- Tu bosses pour les Shinigami maintenant ?  
\- C’est une association temporaire. Toi, ils te tiennent en laisse !  
\- Je me bats comme je veux. Et tu fais juste le portier pour eux.  
\- Attends de voir la suite.  
\- Ouh, j’ai peur. Après le chat de salon, le groom.   
\- Il va fermer sa sale petite gueule, le couturé ?  
\- Parce que toi tu peux l’ouvrir, Groomjow ?  
\- Faut que je te recoupe en morceaux, c’est ça ?  
\- Essaie un peu pour voir.   
\- Ça te va bien, de tenir la carpette pour autrui. Tu y fais tes griffes de chaton ?  
\- Ça t’amuse vraiment à ces histoires de porte et de tapis ? C’est avec ton sang que je vais me faire un tapis rouge, tête de nœud !  
\- J’attends que ça !

\- He, ho, du calme. On verra ça plus tard, y’a plus important à faire pour l’instant.  
\- Ouais, vous réglerez ça quand on aura gagné, si vous êtes toujours vivants.  
\- Moi chuis vivant, pas comme l’autre petite teigne là.  
\- Ouais mais du coup je tiendrai plus longtemps que toi !

\- Ils sont toujours comme ça, les deux rigolos ?  
\- Doivent être contents de se revoir…


End file.
